


What I Think Might Have Happened...

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Darkiplier is a scheming asshole, Gen, Googleplier - Freeform, Kidnapping, Screenplay/Script Format, The Host (Markiplier Ego), Vignette, vid: Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. I wrote a scriptfic about what I thought was going on, just as we were beginning to get clues for the WKM vid.





	What I Think Might Have Happened...

**Dark:**  “Hello, Mark. It’s been awhile. I’ve been looking forward to this.”

 **Mark:**  “*gulp* Uh, hi Dark. What do you mean by ‘this’?”

 **Dark:**  “I know how much you love games. And there’s one game your fans know you best for playing, one that has numerous sequels and its own fans creating games inspired by it… What was it called again?”

 **Mark:**  “Uh… Five Nights At Freddy’s?”

 **Dark:** “Yes. That one.” 

[Dark touches an earpiece tucked underneath his hair, to speak to someone offscreen.]

 **Dark:**  “My friend, are we ready to begin?”

 **The Host:**  “The Host assures Darkiplier that the Googles are ready for their part in this evening’s entertainment.”

 **Dark:**  “Excellent. Inform the Googles they are to activate their secondary objective.”

 **The Host:**  “The Host will do so in five minutes.”

 **Dark:**  “You have five minutes before they come for you, Mark.”

 **Mark:** “What?! How?! What the hell do I do?!?”

 **Dark:** “You know how this game goes. You have this one room, and all the security footage available to you… and no weapons. All you have to do is survive until six A.M. Good luck.” 

[Dark gives a low, malevolent chuckle and leaves.]

 **Mark:**  “Oh.  _ **Crap.**_ ”


End file.
